Echoes of the Stars
by DragonoftheStars1429
Summary: After a dare from his sister, Princess, Rusty, Smudge, and their friend Raindrop (a Twolegplace rogue) journey into the wild. Rusty becomes curious enough to join ThunderClan, and Raindrop heads for RiverClan. Rusty just wants to be a loyal warrior to ThunderClan. But little does he know, him and Raindrop are at the center of StarClan's prophecy... {PROPHECIES BEGIN REWRITE}
1. Into the Wild

_**~~~Book One~~~**_

 _ **Into the Wild**_


	2. Allegiances & prolouge

The moon was a thin crescent glimmering in the sky. A blue-gray she-cat stood on the edge of a boulder, her silvery muzzle washed in blood. Next to her stood a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"So many deaths! Our Clan is running short on warriors, all because of this battle on Sunningrocks. What to do?" she exclaimed.

"I do not know," responded the tortoiseshell.

"You mean StarClan has not told you anything, Spottedleaf?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head. "I'm afraid I have not."

"But then—"

All of a sudden, lightning struck the ground in front of them, setting ablaze to dried bush. Thunder rumbled over them. Just as it happened, the fire was washed out by the rain.

Spottedleaf gasped. "It was a sign!"

"Really? What does StarClan say?"

" _Fire alone may save the ThunderClan of today, but what happens when rain threatens to wash fire away?_ "

"Is that what they say?" the blue-gray cat asked. Then she dipped her head. "You have never been wrong before. If StarClan says that, then that is what will be. Fire alone will save our Clan."

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy: Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

 _Apprentice, Dustpaw_

Medicine cat: Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

 **Warriors**

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

 _Apprentice, Graypaw_

Tigerclaw- large dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

 _Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

Whitestorm- large white tom

 _Apprentice, Sandpaw_

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tom

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw- long-haired solid gray tom.

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

 **Queens**

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat

Speckletail- pale tabby; oldest nursery queen

 **Elders**

Halftail- large dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom.

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby.

Deputy: Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Medicine cat: Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom

 **Warriors**

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Brownpaw_

Boulder- silver tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Wetpaw_

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom

 _Apprentice, Littlepaw_

Nightpelt- black tom

 **Queens**

Dawncloud- small tabby

Brightflower- black-and-white she-cat

 **Elders**

Ashfur- thin gray tom

 **WindClan**

Leader: Tallstar- a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Crookedstar- huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Oakheart- reddish brown tom

 **Cats living in Twolegplace**

Rusty- handsome ginger tom, kittypet

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten, kittypet

Princess- light brown tabby, distinctive white chest and paws, kittypet

Raindrop- blue-gray tom with yellow eyes and a white splash on his forehead. Twolegplace rouge.


End file.
